El Fantasma De Arman
by AlgoLindo
Summary: (Levi yandere x Eren yandere) Levi es un estafador perseguido por el recuerdo de su difunto esposo,la culpa le impide disfrutar de su riqueza. Eren un joven suicida se muda obligado a la mancion como posible heredero impugnando el testamento,el parecido del joven con Arman amenaza la psique de Levi. ¿Que clase de amor enfermizo puede nacer entre un homicida y un suicida?
1. El Fantasma de Arman

Cementerio de Père-Lachaise – Paris

El clima acompañaba las emociones que fluctuaban en el ambiente, la lluvia no parecía querer parar, miles de paraguas negros y llantos adornaban el lujoso cementerio.  
Este no era más que otro entierro para la colección de Levi Ackerman, pero este a diferencia que los demás le dejaba una gran fortuna. Para todos era evidente que el hombre se sentía verdaderamente dolido por la pérdida pero igualmente le guardaban rencor, por alguna razón lo culpaban de lo sucedido, el pelinegro no les prestó atención, después de todo no eran otra cosa que falsos amigos, gente que cuando hubo que estar no estuvo, los rumores sobre él se fueron apagando mientras se alejaba de la muchedumbre en su limusina, debía abordar un tren para volver a la que ahora era su casa. 

El tren amenazaba con llegar demasiado rápido a su destino pero al hombre le alcanzo para sumergirse en un mar de recuerdos y de sentimientos de culpa.

" _En un pequeño poblado Francés vivía una mujer y su pequeño hijo sumidos en la pobreza, no había mucho que comer lo cual se llevo la vida de la madre poco a poco, sin preavisos los servicios sociales mandaron al pequeño con su desagradable tío Kenny un asesino estafador, Levi lo sabía bien él y su madre habían escapado de ese hombre y sus problemas años antes pero ahora se encontraba a su merced nuevamente.  
Lo único bueno que saco de aquel hombre fue su oficio, el chico creció convirtiéndose en un gran estafador, su sueño…ser rico. Sabia como enamorar a las mujeres pudientes y sacarles uno que otro favor, un día Kenny desapareció, el joven no lo busco ni mucho menos, ya había aprendido todo de el por lo tanto siguió su camino.  
La vida entera de Levi era una mentira bien construida, se hacía pasar por un joven de buena familia para poder estafar a las mujeres adineradas, no solo el nombre que usaba era falso, sino también sus intenciones sexuales, Levi era homosexual, pero eso no era rentable y él lo sabía bien, pocos ricos vivan su sexualidad abiertamente y eran muy difíciles de engañar, asique ni lo intentaba, sabía que le hacía falta ese amor incondicional del que había leído tanto pero su vida no era un cuento de hadas, el mundo no lo era, el mundo era, es y seria siempre cruel por ende Levi lo era aun mas, capaz de engañar, robar y asesinar; su vida paso rápidamente hasta que un día el mismísimo dios le mando un milagro.  
En un costoso hospital podrás encontrar muchas mujeres ricas en busca de consuelo asique Levi solía buscar sus "novia" en esos lugares; mientras caminaba por los pasillos escucho a una mujer anciana retar a un jovencito de no más de veinte años,  
-¡Mejor regresa al closet, sería una autentica vergüenza que se enteraran en este lugar!  
Levi no pudo con su genio y aprovecho la torpeza del joven para defenderlo, mientras este recogía unos papeles del suelo el pelinegro se agacho y junto algunos, mirando de mala manera a la vieja sentencio de modo arrogante:  
-El closet es para la ropa, no para las personas.  
al voltearse vio a un joven de tés blanca y cabellos marrones, sus ojos eran verdes y su sonrisa era increíblemente amorosa,  
-Gracias, mi ama de llaves cree que mis gustos son una vergüenza, pero la verdad es que ya no me importa nada- al decirlo miro al suelo con una sonrisa llena de tristeza, el hombre miro los papeles antes de entregárselos, "Oncología"…cáncer…un niño rico gay a punto de morir de cáncer…por primera vez en años Levi sintió pena por alguien.  
-Lo lamento- le tendió los papeles y se despidió.  
Los días pasaron y como si fuera cosa del destino se cruzo con el mismo chico una y otra vez, en los teatros, librerías o cafés. El muchacho no tenía mucho tiempo y solo quería ser amado, quería poder irse de este mundo conociendo el significado de la palabra amor, Levi sin darse cuenta le estaba cumpliendo el deseo, sin un beso, sin un roce y sin engaños, usando su verdadero nombre, empezaron una extraña amistad que poco a poco se fue profundizando, juntos hicieron muchos viajes y pasaron lindos momentos, Levi no tardo en descubrir que Arman René estaba completamente solo en aquella gran mansión, sus padres habían muerto y su única compañía era un mayordomo y Jazmín la mas odiosa de todas las amas de llaves que albergaban este mundo, las mucamas cambiaban rápidamente pues la mujer las echaba al primer error, la vieja tenía una relación maternal y sobre protectora con el chico y no ocultaba su profundo odio hacia Levi, no solo era homofóbica si no que se había dado cuenta que este era un vividor.  
René logro perforar el corazón del ojiplata en poco tiempo, sin proponérselo este había capturado su corazón y su billetera; a los pocos años de frecuentarse se casaron cosa que la alta sociedad Francesa no tomo muy bien, la abierta relación homosexual del magnate le había costado muchos "amigos" pero ya nada importaba, se pasaban de viaje en viaje disfrutando el uno del otro hasta que la quimio terapia lo dejo postrado en la cama. Fue Levi quien lo convenció a empezar el tratamiento para ver si lograba curarse, esto aplaco a la protectora Jazmín que solo vivía para su pequeño amo.  
No paso mucho hasta que la enfermedad lo venciera, en su lecho de muerte le decía a su abogado  
-Todo…todo se lo dejo a mi amado Levi, menos el 1% de mi fortuna que irá a mi mayordomo y a mi ama de llaves, es una pequeña fortuna que les regalo por haber cuidado de mi, el resto es todo para mi único y fiel amor, quien estuvo a mi lado en esta lucha, quien cuido de mí y me enseño que es el amor…  
unas horas más tarde Levi era viudo…Levi por fin; era millonario…"  
_

El tren freno y Levi se subió con parsimonia al auto que lo estaba esperando, el chofer le dio su pésame y se dirigió a la costa, había sido un viaje larguísimo y aunque estuviera rodeado de lujos no le gustaba para nada dormir en los trenes, ni en viaje. Se acercaba el invierno y con él los días se volvían más oscuros, se dejo llevar por la vida mientras intentaba olvidar a los presuntuosos parisinos y aquel horrible entierro, pero sabía que aun le faltaba lo peor…Jazmín… dada su edad no pudo ir a la capital, las últimas voluntades de René habían sido ser enterrado en esa ciudad que a Levi le parecía tan horrenda, ya que allí había vivido los más bellos momentos junto con su amado.

Mansión Villa La Leopolda – Villefranche sur Mer (Costa Azul-Francia)

El silencio era casi abrumador, la casa siempre había estado llena de risas y ruidos de algo rompierdose por la torpeza de René, ahora reinaba el silencio… Villa La Leopolda era una de las mansiones más caras de toda Francia, era enorme con una vasta piscina y un bosque privado, llena de fuentes y obras de arte, decorada con motivos rococó, había sido el hogar de un Rey y hoy era su casa.  
-Buen día amo Ackerman.  
-Buen día Gastón… ¿puedes solo llamarme Levi?  
El mayordomo siempre había sido muy formal pero le quedaban pocos días en esa casa, se jubilaría pronto, la fortuna de René se basaba en hoteles por todo el mundo y con el 1% que le había dejado al hombre este no tenía nada de que preocuparse, la que no tenia intenciones de irse era Jazmín quien apareció en las escaleras bajando con gran elegancia, vestida de un riguroso luto y con grandísimas ojeras. Su mirada lo decía todo, lo culpaba a el de la muerte de su pequeño ¿Cómo podía ser Levi el causante de la muerte del castaño? Estaba afecto de cáncer no era culpa de nadie, solo de dios.  
-¿Qué le pasa amo Ackerman? – la anciana hablaba con ironía, provocación que fue ignorada.  
-Mi esposo murió mujer…acabo de enviudar- el tono del hombre era una mescla de dolor y aceptación, subió a su cuarto y no bajo por dos días, la mansión estaba de luto.

Entre los pasillos llenos de cuadros una anciana avanzaba lentamente, vengaría a su pequeño, su dolor buscaba una vía de fuga y un objetivo, aquel hombre que fingía amar debía pagar…  
-Llama a Karlsruhe- la mucama marco el numero que le dictaba la mujer y se retiro rápidamente. 

Karlsruhe – Suroeste de Alemania

El teléfono sonó quebrando la calma del gran y moderno departamento, una vos femenina atendió y su rostro se volvió pálido como el de un cadáver, la llamada que espero no recibir jamás había llegado.  
-Soy Jazmín la abuela biológica de Eren, necesito que lo manden a Costa Azul lo antes posible, su hermanastro Arman murió hace unos días y el tiene derecho a la mitad de la herencia por vía paterna ¡debe venir ya!  
-Señora Eren esta en Torino, desde su último intento de suicidio lo mandamos con una tía de mi madre para que pueda descansar.  
-¡Me importa un bledo! Lo quiero aquí en unos días, además Italia y Costa Azul están a unas horas de distancia, hable con el dígale la verdad ¡y mándenmelo! Le será fácil cruzar la frontera, es Francés de nacimiento.  
La comunicación se corto y la mujer se largo a llorar ¿Cómo le diría a su hijo que era adoptado? Sería mejor viajar a Torino lo antes posible.  
No conseguiría tomar un avión a estas horas de la noche, el tren tardaba mas ero era también mas discreto y requería menos papeleo para el cruce de fronteras. 

" _Hacía muchos años la ama de llaves de los Florit enteraba a su única hija Laura, había muerto al dar a luz a un niño con_ _heterocromía, su existencia debía permanecer un secreto para l_ _a señora de la casa pues era de vital importancia que no supiera de la relación amorosa que unía a Laura la mucama con su marido, el niño fruto de esta pasión fue mandado a Alemania donde un amigo de la ama de llaves le dio su apellido y lo hiso pasar por su hijo. El joven creció sin saber nada de lo sucedido, nadie le dijo que era adoptado ni que era Francés, creció amado por sus padres hasta el día en el cual un camión choco el auto de su padre dejándolo solo con su desdichada madre. Pero no fue el dolor lo que lo llevo a intentar innumerables veces el suicidio, el chico ya de por si era muy depresivo, demasiado sentible e inseguro, tenia dieciocho años y aun estaba descubriendo su sexualidad, vagaba entre su amigo Jean quien andaba de trampa con el ya que novio oficial era su vecino Marco y Mikasa, una muchacha de descendencia oriental muy posesiva, la verdad era que los estaba usando a los dos. Casi no tenía amigos pero era muy culto, sabia Alemán y Francés por vivir en la frontera, tocaba el piano, el chelo y el violín, en pocas semanas aprendió con fluidez el Ingles y el Italiano al mudarse a Torino, cuando dejo Alemania pudo darse cuenta de que solo su "novia" y su vecino Armin sentían suficiente cariño como para irlo a despedir al aeropuerto, la verdad es que Eren no mantuvo una correspondencia muy fluida, a las pocas semanas sus mail fueron cada vez más cortos y distantes hasta quedar en el olvido. Sentía que la faltaba algo a su vida y no sabía que."_

Torino – Italia

" _La idea de su estancia en la ciudad italiana era encontrar la paz, según su madre alejarse del ahora tan vacio hogar le aria bien, lo que no estaba en los planes de la mujer era que el joven en vez de hacer una nueva vida y conocer gente nueva se aisló mas. En uno de sus cursos de pintura tuvo un pequeño romance con su profesor de acuarelas Erwin Smith, el hombre era amable y demostraba de forma materialista su devoción hacia el joven pero no duro mucho, el semblante de Eren era siempre depresivo por lo cual el hombre termino distanciándose, no sin antes haberle enseñado las pocas cosa que Jean no le había podido mostrar en materia de anatomía. Los tíos del joven era muy amables y numerosos se la pasaban viajando entre Alemania e Italia por lo cual no estaban mucho con él. El menor tuvo tres intentos de suicidio mas, uno lo freno un desconocido en el baño de un antro de mala muerte, al meterle los dedos en la garganta el muchacho vomitó los fármacos que había ingerido y sobrevivió, otro fue evitado por los médicos de urgencias y la maniobra de película del chofer de una camionera contra la cual se había lanzado y en otra ocasión su vecino al sentir olor a gas entro a la fuerza a la casa llevando al joven al hospital para que curaran sus cortaduras y le "lavaran" los pulmones, de todo esto su madre no sabía nada."_

La llegada de su madre fue el presagio que necesitaba Eren Jaeger para darse cuenta de que su vida cambiaria para siempre, desde la muerte de su padre, madre e hijo casi no hablaban y si ella había tomado un tren para verlo algo andaba mal.  
-Eren cariño, ven vamos a caminar, tenemos que hablar sobre algo muy importante…sobre tu abuela 

La vida del muchacho cambio en menos de veinte minutos, no solo era adoptado, no solo había tenido un hermano si no que también debía ir a batallar por un testamento que ni quería y todo porque…porque esta supuesta abuela sabía que su padre había estafado a un hombre muy poderoso y contaría todo si no le obedecía, aunque los crímenes prescriban legalmente la gente poderosa hace justica por mano propia, Eren lo sabía, viviendo en Italia por cinco años había visto cosas que parecían salidas del libro El Padrino.  
Nunca sintió tanto odio, hacia aquella anciana a la cual no quería conocer, hacia sus supuestos padres que lo habían engañado desde pequeño y que lo habían adoptado bajo amenaza, su vida carecía de sentido y ahora su única certeza se había esfumado… ¿quién era?  
Dejo Torino, tan hermosa cuidad para dirigirse a Costa Azul, nunca había visto el mar, por fin podría zambullirse en el. No dejaba atrás a nada ni nadie, solo sus tíos y su madre en Alemania, nada de amigos, nada de amores, solo esa pequeña familia adoptiva, los quería y por eso partía, para defender una causa que no era la suya…

Villefranche sur Mer (Costa Azul-Francia)

Levi se la pasaba encerrado en la capilla de la mansión. En el frondoso jardín a un costado René había hecho construir una capilla para que alguien lo llorara, esto claro antes de conocer a su marido.  
El pelinegro no era propenso a salir desde el funeral pero su ama de llaves lo convenció, fue al teatro y al cine pero seguía deprimido, tenía la impresión de que su pareja seguía presente. En los pasillos de los shopping o en los teatros, donde sea que fuera siempre veía a un chico de pelo castaño de porte muy similar a René y siempre terminaba siguiéndolo. Entro a miles de negocios y cafeterías siguiendo un fantasma, nunca lo alcanzo, no lo hablo con nadie pero creía que se estaba volviendo loco.  
Lo que Levi no sabía era que no estaba siguiendo a un fantasma, era Jazmín, la mujer había mandado a su nieto a torturar al hombre, lo mandaba a seguir por unos hambres pagados y como si de una carnada se tratase soltaba al muchacho cerca del viudo, la ama de llaves se regocijaba al ver como Levi se volvía cada día mas obsesivo en su búsqueda por atrapar lo que él creía era un fantasma, pero el juego del gato y el ratón debía terminar. Eren no podía mas, se sentía usado por esa cruel mujer que lo tenía en su poder, la anciana lo había puesto en su lugar desde que llego a Francia, ante la primera queja del niño la vieja clavo su afiladas uñas en el brazo del joven recordándole que con una sola llamada su madre y sus tíos serian un blanco fácil para la mafia del norte. De nada sirvieron las suplicas de Eren por frenar esta tortura la mujer lo seguía mandado a hacer sus "apariciones" ante aquel hombre.  
La primera impresión que tuvo Eren del viudo fue el de una persona tormentada y quiso abrasarlo, quiso cuidar de él y consolarlo por sus dolores pero este no era su rol, el no era otra cosa que una pedina en el juego macabro de esa vil mujer, poco a poco se fue interesando mas y mas en su objetivo y logro sacarle información a la vieja. Comenzó a sentir deseos de conocerlo asique uso su única carta,  
-Abuela…que tal si en vez de hacerle creer que René volvió de la muerte para acosarlo no sería mejor si me meto en la casa, digo…yo soy un posible heredero, podríamos pedir como acuerdo pre eliminar que yo viva en la mansión mientras se hacen los tramite de paternidad.  
-¿Y de que serviría eso mi niño?- la anciana lo llamaba con apodos cariñosos pero era muy cruel al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Para invadir su privacidad?  
-mmmmm…puede ser…llevaremos el fantasma de René a la casa jajajaja

Levi no era hombre paciente, su abogado daba demasiadas vueltas, alguien había impugnado el testamento alegando ser hermano de René lo cual era imposible dado que era huérfano, este individuo pretendía quedarse con el 20% de su fortuna, pues esa era la parte paterna que René había heredado, el otro 20% era herencia de su madre y el 60% de su fortuna la había amasado en su corta vida gracias a un buen manejo de las acciones y la publicidad hacia sus inversiones. Levi no sabía si quería o no luchar por ese mísero porcentaje pero el hecho de tener que rehacer el inventario de los bienes de la casa era muy engorroso, además estaba de luto y no quería ser molestado.  
-Señor Ackerman, debe venir al juzgado a hablar con el chico, hasta que se terminen los papeles de paternidad deberán llegar a un acuerdo económico.  
-Encárgate tu, a mi no me molestes, que se lleve el 20% no me interesa  
-Es muy noble de su parte pero me temo que por ley debe venir  
-Tsk…que molestia! Ya voy  
El trayecto fue largo y antes de entrar a la habitación del moderno y marmoleo juzgado su abogado le explico la situación y le leyó la declaración de la ama de llaves, el hombre la maldijo en su fuero interno pues nunca la había soportado y ahora menos, sin hacerse anunciar entro muy enfadado a la habitación dando un portazo, todos los presentes ya sentados en la mesa de vidrio celeste lo miraron.  
-Hagamos esto rápido estoy de luto y me gustaría volver a casa.  
-Amo…veo que pudo venir, no pensé que saldría de la capilla tan pronto ¿tanto desea la fortuna de mi René?  
El abogado de Levi les había dicho que desde la muerte de su esposo el hombre se la pasaba en la capilla de la mansión donde no había señal para los celulares, lo cual era verdad.  
-Cállate vieja bruja, ¿haber quien es el mocoso que hace tanto escándalo?  
Mientras se sentaba cruzo miradas con aquel joven, sus ojos lo cautivaron, uno verde aguamarina y uno amarillo mostaza, su piel era muy blanca y su pelo caía ligero sobre su frente, castaño como el de René.  
Levi sintió como una lagrima caía por su mejilla, ese chico era la copia exacta de su difunto esposo de no ser por los ojos y la edad, era como volver a aquel pasillo en aquel hospital, como volver a ver a la persona que logro hacer una grieta en su corazón, pequeña per grieta al fin, ese joven era la única persona por la cual el hombre hubiera jamás sentido cariño y apego, no era amor pero era lo más parecido que había probado en su vida.  
-¿Quién eres?...¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mí con ese rostro? Eres idéntico…  
Los presentes se sorprendieron al ver la reacción del ojiplata pues según lo que muchos decían se había casado por el dinero, pero cualquier persona ajena a este rumor hubiera escrito mil canciones sobre el amor del viudo por su esposo con solo ver esta escena.  
-Yooo…soy…bueno, soy su medio hermano…Eren… Jaeger…un gusto…  
-El gusto es todo tuyo créeme…- Levi se seco la lagrima y miro con odio a Jazmín  
-Si tenias un nieto podrías haberlo dicho antes, no sé, cuando René todavía vivía y se sentía solo por ejemplo…eres vil mujer…  
Jazmín lo miro con arrogancia y con vos alegre hiso las presentaciones,  
-Eren viene de Alemania, de Karlsruhe para ser exactos, habla muy bien el francés porque es una ciudad fronteriza con Francia, hace poco estudio en Italia y como Torino queda muy cerca de Costa Azul lo mande a llamar la razón por la cual no lo hice antes era porque no quería que mi niño se llevara una mala idea de su padre, pero yo lo crie como si fuera mi nieto, el hijo que mi pequeña Laura tuvo con el dueño de la casa.  
El juez intervino pues ya se veía venir una discusión sin sentido.  
-Señor Ackerman mientras hacemos los tramites de paternidad y rehacemos el inventario de los bines me temo que bebedera ceder a algunas de las peticiones del señor Jaeger, puede darle dinero que luego le será devuelto en caso de no ser hermano del difunto Arman René Florit o cederle una propiedad para que se hospede, usted decide.  
-O podría venir a la misión con nosotros, después de todo yo soy una pobre anciana y quiero pasar con mi nieto el mayor tiempo posible antes de morir- Jazmín estaba haciéndose la víctima, la única razón por la cual Levi no la había despedido era porque no quería armar un escándalo.  
-Hagan lo que quieran, solo hablen con mi abogado- entre todo esto Eren se quedo mirando la mesa sin decir una palabra.  
-Oye mocoso podrías opinar algo, estamos hablando sobre tu futuro- el interpelado se sobresalto y miro rápidamente a su abuela antes de agregar con vos temerosa,  
-Lo que mi venerable abuela decida por mi está bien.  
-Ves Ackerman, el si es un niño obediente no como tu- la mujer le levanto con ayuda del abogado y se fue junto con el chiquillo.

Villa La Leopolda – Villefranche sur Mer

Para Eren esta mas que una misión era un castillo disfrazado de museo, estatuas, jarrones y cuadros adornaban cada rincón de su nuevo hogar, su abuela había pedido que la casa sea parte del 10% al que el muchacho tenía derecho el resto serian hoteles y dinero en efectivo, esto claro una vez demostrado que era hijo del señor Florit.  
A pesar de vivir en el mismo lugar este era tan grande que muy pocas veces había podido hablar con Levi, su curiosidad lo mataba quería saberlo todo de él, quería saber porque esa mujer estaba dispuesta a tanto con tal de lastimarlo, después de todo solo sabía que era un hombre que se había casado con su hermano por dinero, nada más.  
Aunque estuviera rodeado de lujos y su habitación fuera enorme su abuela aun tenia poder sobre él, es más, tenía mucho más poder, lo mandaba como un titre y lo sofocaba con su presencia, era de una maldad inmensa, lo humillaba cada vez que estaban solos y lo mandaba a la capilla a molestar a Levi, aunque el joven nunca había entrado, se limitaba a pasear por los jardines, no quería jugar más con su dolor.  
Jazmín daba mucho miedo cuando se lo proponía y mas para alguien tan perturbado y frágil como Eren. No hubo más intentos de suicidio, no porque él se sintiera mejor si no porque no tenía un momento a solas, su abuela lo obligaba a dormir en su cuarto, en la cama de al lado, era tétrico. Eren sentía como la presión lo estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco.  
Las pocas veces que pudo cenar con Levi en la gran mesa rectangular este no le había dirigido la mirada, desde que el joven llego el hombre mando a cubrir todos los cuadros, espejos y muebles, cerro las cortinas, apago las radios y detuvo los relojes, el menor por respeto siguió el riguroso luto de la casa al igual que las empleadas y jardineros. El ambiente que se viva era morboso y oscuro todo cubierto de telas negras y un hombre alto y pálido de mirada fría que vagaba por los pasillos evitando a su fantasma personal…Eren.

 _ **Levi bajo las escaleras con parsimonia sin prisa alguna por llegar a la cocina ni por llamar al servicio al cuarto, se limitaba a vagar por la casa lleno de culpa por vivir de la fortuna de Arman, al dar vuelta el pasillo lo vio, su marido, su corazón hablo por él,  
-René…  
El joven se dio vuelta, dos ojos de diferente color lo miraron con tristeza,  
-Lo lamento señor Ackerman pero sigo siendo Eren- el joven siguió su camino con expresión dolida mientras que Levi luchaba contra el deseo de abrazar a aquel niño, a su fantasma personal, con el pasar de los días le importaba cada vez menos que no fuera su esposo, era tan similar que a veces y solo a veces estaba dispuesto a intentar conocerlo, pero la culpa lo invadía y Jazmín no permitía que estuvieran a solas nunca.**_

" _ **No hay**_ __ _ **amor**_ __ _ **más sincero que el de un homicida y un**_ __ _ **suicida**_ __ _ **porque uno**_ __ _ **mataría por su amor**_ __ _ **y el**_ _ **otro**_ _ **moriría por**_ __ _ **su amado"**_


	2. Pacto de amor silencioso

Mansión Villa La Leopolda – Villefranche sur Mer

Eren estaba en el gran cuarto de baño mirando su desnudo cuerpo al espejo ¿era este el cuerpo que Levi había amado? Seguro que Arman no tenía tantas cicatrices como él. Las nuevas se mesclaban con las viejas y unos ligeros moretones cubrían su cuerpo, su abuela nunca se separaba de su bastón el cual más que para caminar usaba para dar lastima y golpearlo por no hacerle caso, el plan era sencillo, debía perturbar la mente del hombre hasta que cediera y le dejara toda la herencia a él, seguramente luego debería dársela a la anciana o peor, convivir con ella.  
Mientras el agua de la bañadera calentaba su frio cuerpo acaricio cada una de sus cortadas, un ritual que hacía cada vez que se bañaba, sus muslos internos y externos, sus muñecas y brazos, sus costados y costillas, cada cicatriz le ayudaba a mantenerse cuerdo, cuando se cortaba lograba callar las voces que vivían en su mente y al tocarlas recordaba que no eran reales. 

Eren logro cumplir con lo encomendado por Jazmín y descubrir solo los cuadros y fotos de su hermanastro dejando por todo el piso otras que saco de viejos albunes pero no se atrevió a usar las del álbum de bodas, su abuela se encargo de eso luego de darle un fuerte bastonazo en la espalda y retarlo por ser tan cobarde, la anciana tenía una gran fuerza no muy propia de su edad. La reacción de Levi no fue buena, entro en pánico no es que creyera en el fantasma pues era obvio que había sido Eren quien se hacía pasar por René pero aun así despidió a todos los empleados a quienes culpo de la broma de mal gusto y al cabo de dos días contrato nuevos, las agencias de servicio de limpieza sabían que esto pasaba de vez en cuando pero no tan masivamente igualmente no perderían tan preciado cliente. Las nuevas mucamas, jardineros, guarda espaldas, choferes, cocineros y personal de mantenimiento tardaron poco en averiguar lo que sucedía.  
Fue una de las camareras que con un cucharon de madera le dio tremendo golpe en la mejilla a Eren por causar tanto agobio a su amo, de nada servirían las explicaciones asique se limito a retirarse al patio. En la casa todos lo odiaban, pensaban que lo hacía a propósito, Levi estaba todo el día en la capilla o en su cuarto como buen ermitaño que era y su abuela era demasiado amable y anciana para ser la culpable por ende él era un pequeño monstro ante los ojos del mundo.  
No pasaron muchas semanas antes de que jardinero arto de tener que juntar la ropa del difunto la cual era puesta en forma de camino hasta la capilla soltó todo y confeso haber visto al menor hacer cada movimiento en la casa, Levi escucho sin inmutarse.  
-El escribió con pintalabios los espejos, hace estos caminos de ropa, corre las fotos, deja las cartas, corre los muebles y hasta lo vi forzando puertas y cajones.  
-Gracias por avisarme, me encargare- luego de decir eso tomo su billetera y le dio una considerable suma al hombre por su información, Levi no podía entender porque aquel niño hacia todo esto pero no le cabía duda que era solo un titre en manos mas expertas, el muchacho siempre tenia la vista perdida y era poco propenso a hacer ruido o hacerse notar siquiera, con un libro o una hoja y un lápiz el era feliz, asique no debía actuar solo.

" _Vamos al cuarto…vamos al cuarto…"  
"Esta podría haber sido tu vida también"  
"¿No quieres saber quién era tu hermano?"  
"Vamos a su cuarto, vamos a ver el amor que no mereces"  
"Si no tuvieras los ojos tan deformes podrías tener el amor de tu abuela y de aquel hombre"  
"Es tu culpa, tu existencia hace posible esta situación de chantaje, eres el causante del malestar que se vive en esta…casa, mataste a tu madre"_

Las voces en la mente de Eren no callaban solían decirle cosas horribles que el casi siempre creía como ciertas, pero esta vez intento no escucharlas, con la idea de ir directo a la cocina usando la escusa de tener sed, pensaba poder alejarse de su abuela, pero la vieja le pidió a una mucama que trajera un vaso con jugo. Nunca lo dejaba solo, sus ojos sabios lo observaban constante mente reprochándole que su hermano no se sentaría de tal manera, no usaría tal camisa o no diría ciertas cosas, era sofocante.  
-Tengo que mover mis piernas abuela.  
-¿Para que? – el tono amargo de la mujer era una cachetada, sus cambios de actitud eran tan bruscos que dolían, cuando no había nadie cerca mostraba sus garras.  
-En la cocina tenemos carne picada que escurre mucha sangre si empapo las sabanas de Levi ¿estarás contenta?- la gran sonrisa de la mujer fue todo lo que el joven necesito para poder tener un tiempo de libertad, necesitaba un cuchillo de la cocina pero esta estaba llena de cocineros que lo miraban con odio asique no pudo callas sus voces. 

" _Vamos al cuarto, vamos sabemos que tenés curiosidad"_

Eren no opuso mucha resistencia y termino por recorrer aquellos laberinticos pasillos hasta dar con la puerta del cuarto de Levi, entro pero no era lo que buscaba, este no era el cuarto de su hermano, era demasiado pequeño para alguien que paso sus últimos meses en cama, entonces siguió buscado y luego de unos minutos como guiado por el destino vio una gran puerta cuando el pasillo se bifurcaba, era esa.  
El cuarto era blanco, luminoso, alegre, lleno de fotos felices y cuadros que irradiaban paz, la cama era enorme y las largas cortinas que bajaban del techo dejaban entrar la luz con su semi transparencia, era como un pequeño pedazo de cielo en la tierra, alguien dejaba jarrones con mimosas amarillas que le daban vida al lugar, el techo era de un celeste pastel con mil nubes tan bien dibujadas que parecían reales, su hermano debió ser un ángel.

" _No nos gusta."  
"Nos da envidia."  
"¿Porque él pudo ser feliz?"  
"Mira las fotos Eren…se amaban, tú no eres digno de tal sentimiento"_

Mientras miraba las fotos de la pareja vio un abrecartas de oro, era lindo…muy lindo…y afilado.  
Al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría el niño clavo el objeto dorado en su pierna la cual estaba al descubierto tras haberse arremangado el short. Levi dejo caer el jarrón con flores al ver tal escena, la sangre fluida por la piel blanca y por primera vez el hombre noto las cicatrices en los muslos del joven, apresurándose le quito el abrecartas y lo tomo fuertemente por las muñecas por si se ponía violento.  
-¡¿Estás loco mocoso idiota?!- al contrario de los ojos del niño que parecían perdidos los del hombre reflejaban autentica preocupación que muto a horror al soltar sus muñecas, la textura que debía ser suave y delicada era irregular, miles de cicatrices cubrían aquella piel de porcelana, con un tono cargado de pena miro al menor mientras frenaba el sangrado con un pañuelo que había sobre la mesada.  
-¿Por qué te lastimas Eren?- no obtuvo respuesta, perdido en aquellos asimétricos ojos se dejo llevar y lo acuno e sus brazos.

" _Cree que eren su esposo, te confunde con un cadáver, eres solo un remplazo"_

-¡NO!- Como salido de un trance el joven se separo bruscamente sorprendiendo a Levi - ¡No soy un remplazo, cállense!- el menor se agarraba la cabeza intentando gritar más fuerte que las personas en su mente sin quitarle la vista la abrecartas, pero se le ocurrió una idea. Con una sonrisa que le daba todo el aire de lunático comenzó a meter un dedo dentro de su herida rasgando mas la piel ante los ojos horrorizados del moreno –Solo así se callan- era un susurro lastimero que rompió el alma de Levi.  
Lentamente para no causar otro rapto de violencia tomo con amabilidad la mano ensangrentada del muchacho y la llevo a su boca, lleno de pequeños besos las falanges del joven terminando su acto con una profunda mordida en la parte opuesta a su pulgar. El niño se estremeció por el dolor pero fue bien recibido.

" _El nos cuida"_

Luego el silencio, el hombre sostenía la mano del joven junto con su mirada, Eren pensó que podría perderse para siempre en aquellos ojos tan seguros de si mientras que Levi vio la hermosura que se escondía en aquellas imperfecciones, los ojos del joven lo hacían especial, único, a su lado René no era otra cosa que una mala copia de un obra de arte en olio sobre tela de incontable valor.  
Fue Eren quien finalmente rompió el silencio, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que disculparse.  
-Lo lamento, no era mi intención- no sabía bien porque se estaba disculpando pero lo hiso sentir mejor.  
-Quítate la remera- la vos autoritaria del hombre hiso rápido efecto en el joven quien obedeció como si fuera la petición más normal del mundo. El mayor tomo distancia y observo cada cicatriz, recorrió cada una de ellas con las gemas de sus dedos, por su longitud era obvio que el ama preferida del niño eran las navajas, lo tomo por la cintura y lo volteo para ver su espalda, esta y sus costados estaban llenas de moretones algunos de un violeta aterrador, otros de un rojo obsceno y los más viejos de un tono marrón sucio, eran marcas largas y firmes, de un solo golpe.  
Levi quien su dada su edad era más alto que el adolecente beso su nuca y sus hombros, esta nueva versión de su difunto esposo era más pequeña y joven, mas sumisa y perturbada, tenía que cuidar de su pequeño.  
-No importa que me digas, no puedo creer que los hematomas sean auto lesiones- su tono era firme pero no dejaba de basar esos hombros huesudos mientras hablaba, las caricia que Eren estaba recibiendo lo conmovieron de tal forma que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas como si fueran un grifo mal cerrado pero sin inmutar su confundida mirada.  
-Cuando se enoja me castiga- mientras Levi rodeaba al torso de este con sus brazos hiso una pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabía.  
-¿Quién?- era increíble como el joven no se alterara, parecía o estar en paz o ser de una sumisión extrema  
-Mi abuela- era obvio pensó el mayor - ¿Se enoja si no me haces la vida imposible?- por fin un cambio en la postura, el muchacho se estremeció ante la pregunta y con un dejo de miedo en su vos respondió apresuradamente – Yo no quería hacer todas esas cosas, pero si no venía a Francia y lo seguía por la calle ella mataría a mi familia, después todo se salió de control- Levi quedo petrificado la pregunta que haría a continuación era la más obvia y de ella dependían muchas cosas -¿Cómo puede una anciana matar a tu familia en Alemania si no puede ni tomar el tren para ir a la capital?- Eren se separo bruscamente del hombre quedando con la espalda pegada al armario de madera blanca, con su brazos ponía la mayor distancia posible sin dejar de temblar -¡NO ME CRAS SI NO QUIERES! ¡LA INFORMACION PUEDE SER LA DAGA MAS AFILADA DE TODAS!- bingo, chantaje.  
-Ven mocoso vamos a mi cuarto, hablaremos allí.  
Eren termino por ser arrastrado al cuarto del pelinegro el cual lo arrastro fácilmente al ser más fuerte, el joven pensó en dejar de oponer resistencia pero termino por no hacerlo, fue escarabentado con gran violencia sobre la cama. Mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta con llave el castaño ya empezaba a entrar en pánico pero todo dio un vuelco inesperado cuando Levi solo se sentó en un sillón lejos de él.  
-Cuéntame todo, y por todo no me refiero a tu vida solo quiero saber cómo Jazmín puede matar a tu gente y porque te lastimas a tu mismo- Eren tenía los ojos como platos, era tan directo y autoritario, rebosaba confianza y seguridad, se vio aplastado por la fuerza gravitacional que ejercía a quienes entraban en su órbita, era lógico que su hermanastro le hubiera dejado todos sus bienes a el.  
La historia fue rápida, es depresivo, escucha voces, intento suicidarse lo normal según Eren, ahora lo no tan normal era el tema del chantaje, con una llamar a un hombre muy poderoso acabaría con sus familiares adoptivos. El razonamiento del joven dejo descolocado a Levi, según este era algo común lastimarse o mejor dicho era común que alguien como él lo hiciera, el joven no creía ser merecedor de felicidad alguna y era una de las razones por las cuales el ama de llaves lo manipulaba tan hábilmente, si quería proteger a aquel pequeño solo había una opción…deshacerse de la vieja.

Karlsruhe- Suroeste de Alemania

Jean había tenido una discusión con su amiga Mikasa a causa de un viaje que harían todos los ex compañeros de curso, la chica quería pasar por Costa Azul a ver a Eren pero Jean quien hacia el itinerario negó esa posibilidad ¿las razones?, nada más obvio para los graduados, el no escribe ni llama no vamos a verlo si él no mueve un dedo, pero para Marco la razón era otra, él sabía desde siempre que su novio tenía una aventura con el chico pero no había dicho nada, nunca, por miedo a no ser elegido si la situación se desarrollaba de esa forma, temía ser dejado por su único amo y estaba dispuesto a cerrar los ojos siempre y cuando Jean regresara a su lado cada noche, después de todo de la muerte y los cuernos no se salva nadie.  
-¡Jean maldito egoísta descarado, no puedes decidir por todos, Armin y yo queremos pasar por Costa Azul!  
-¡Basta Mikasa, son solo ustedes los que quieren ir los demás queremos hacer la ruta del vino, es una zona más turística y rápida, no podemos recorrer toda Europa en una semana vete enterando de eso!  
-¡Quiero ver a Eren!  
-¡Pues avísale que estaremos en Paris una noche y que venga!  
Marco ya estaba arto, esta discusión llevaba horas y siempre eran las mismas frases con diferentes palabras, asique decidió dar por terminado el asunto de una manera eficaz, callaría a uno y lastimaría a la otra.  
-¡Basta Mikasa, no iremos a ver a Eren ¿y sabes por qué?, no quiero que Jean se vuelva a acostar con esa zorra, asique damos por zanjado el asunto si tienes más que decir pues hazlo fuera, a Costa Azul ve tu sola, nosotros seguimos viaje!- si buscan la definición de baldazo de agua helada estarían las fotos de las caras de Armin, Mikasa y Jean al oír el arrebato de Marco.  
Mikasa se fue horrorizada y sin poder dar crédito a esas palabras que fueron confirmadas cuando Jean dijo la típica frase del "Espera puedo explicarlo". La situación se resolvió por parte de la pareja Marco escucharía todas las tontas escusas que su novio le pondría para justificarse y cuando acabara le diría simplemente que no volvieran a hablar del tema. Por parte de Armin fue diferente, el no soportaba las traiciones y lo que Eren había echo era de simple ofrecido, meterse con alguien en pareja mientras a su vez tenia novia era el peor comportamiento que había visto, no quería volver a saber del muchacho por mucho tiempo, fue Mikasa la que lo tomo peor que todos, había sido engañada, la amante de su ex novio era otro hombre. Su mente no paraba de justificar la actitud del muchacho y cegada por un amor tan posesivo como el que sentía tomo la decisión de irse a Costa Azul sola e interrogar al joven, estaba segura que lo convencería de regresar a Alemania porque después de todo en su mente ella era la única opción de pareja que Eren tenia. Según su retorcida cabecita el muchacho le haría caso sin rechistar porque solo debía amarla a ella.

Mansión Villa La Leopolda – Villefranche sur Mer

Levi no tenía mucho tiempo, en pocas semanas se tendrían la certeza legal del parentesco entre Eren y Arman René si no hacia algo ahora el jovencito seria un juguete en manos de Jazmín por toda su vida.  
La anciana comía con su nieto quien se encargaba de llevarle la comida al cuarto pues no soportaba cenar con el resto de la servidumbre.  
Poco a poco el plan del moreno comenzó a hacer efecto, en cada plato ponía mas sal de lo debido, la mujer tenia hipertensión por lo tanto el incremento de sal gradualmente la llevo a tener un ataque de presión que el médico atribuyo a la edad, tras recetarle reposo y un suero se marcho explicando que con solo eso bastaba pero que igualmente debían mantener un ambiente tranquilo por cualquier alteración cardiaca. Esto era lo que el hombre necesitaba, cuando todos se fueron a dormir entro en el cuarto de la anciana y se sentó en su cama mientras le tomaba la mano, la mujer se sorprendió al ver a aquel hombre pues era la última persona que pensaba ver en ese estado. Levi despertó a Eren quien dormía en la cama de al lado.  
-Oye niño…oye…EY EREN DESPIERTA  
-¿Eh de que me perdí?- aun adormecido se sorprendió como su abuela al ver al hombre de cabellos morenos en la habitación -Eren…esta mujer malvada quiere hacerte daño y yo no lo permitiré, asique se bueno y mira como su vida se apaga- el niño se levanto y fue hacia su abuela la cual pensó que la defendería de cualquier maniobra extraña que el hombre hiciera, pero este solo la miro con la misma calma que el otro.  
Con lenta devoción saco una jeringa de su bolsillo, la vieja estaba tan débil que no podía mover un musculo.  
-Sabes mujer; si te inyecto aire tu corazón dejara de latir, pero antes de eso quiero confesarte algo…¿lo ves a este chico que trajiste para torturarme? Bueno, te informo que lo hare mío ajaja- la cara de horror de la anciana no tenia igual. Eren vio como la vida se apagaba en sus ojos mientras Levi hacia pasar una gran cantidad de aire a través del suero; se sintió bien, por fin estaba libre de aquella horrible mujer, por fin podría ser el mismo.

Los peritos no hicieron muchas averiguaciones, muerte por paro cardiaco, fin.  
Eren era titular del 20% de la fortuna de su difunto hermano, había pedido su parte en forma de departamentos para invertir, lo cual era una obvia idea de Levi.  
Eren noto que el hombre jamás lo besaba como amantes, un roce en la mejilla o en sus cicatrices cuando las voces eran muy fuertes per jamás un beso de pación…hasta ese día.  
Una de las mucamas cometió el gran error de declararse a Levi delante de Eren y aunque esta fue rechazada cordialmente el joven jamás olvido su rostro, desde ese entonces comenzó una lenta tortura, puso vidrios en su comida y zapatos, la empujo varias veces por las escaleras y la maltrataba en cada ocasión pero la joven lejos de entender las "indirectas" siguió intentando conquistar al amo de la casa.  
Eren era una persona insegura de sí misma, no creía merecer amor por lo tanto se dejo llevar por la voces en su mente.

"Si tuviera que elegir la elegiría a ella es obvio"  
"Es más linda que vos, además no podes contra sus encantos femeninos, mira que bellas curvas"  
"Es muy simpática y sensual"  
"Si él no quisiera tenerla cerca…¡porque no la despide?"

Mientras la mujer colgaba la ropa el joven se acerco por su espalda.  
-Petra ¿que estás haciendo?- la rubia se sobresalto, el chico la asustaba pero no lo acusaba con su jefe por que se corría el rumor de que estaba perturbado mentalmente y se auto lesionaba, rumor que confirmo cuando vio como la trataba sin razón aparente.  
-Cuelgo la ropa señor- el joven rodeo el tendero hasta ponerse delante de ella con una gran sabana verde que los separaba e impedía que vean algo más que la silueta del otro.  
-Estoy aburrido, cuéntame un poco de ti ¿tienes familia?  
-Jajaja no señor, mis padres faltaron hace años y no me case aun jaja pero espero hacerlo- Eren no podía verla pero sabía que estaba ruborizada y que sus pensamientos volaban hacia Levi.  
-A si…con Levi ¿no?, pero veras no puedo permitirlo, el nos cuida y nosotros debemos defender lo nuestro- Petra quedo petrificada, recién se había percatado de donde se había metido.  
-¿Nos?- aventuro confundida y asustada.  
-Si…a mi hermano y a mi jajaja- la risa del muchacho era apenas un susurro aterrador –Tranquila lindura, no es que nadie te vaya a llorar, yo lo hare, prenderé una vela en la capilla por ti- sin previo aviso Eren se tiro sobre la mujer apresándola con la sabana y sofocándola con esta hasta que perdió la conciencia.  
Lo bueno de la mansión eran sus inmensos patios, nadie podía oír lo que estaba pasando pero igualmente debía tener cuidado. Tomo una piedra del suelo y comenzó a golpear a la desdichada sin piedad en el rostro ignorando sus gritos. Durante más de media hora continúo desfigurándole el rostro aun sabiendo que de su vida se había extinto, entonces y recién entonces fue a hablar con Levi en su despacho.  
-Levi…  
-Hola Eren ¿sucedió algo? te veo alterado  
-Capaz…capaz mate a la empleada- los ojos del contrario de abrieron de par en par  
-¿Por qué?- el menor se acerco sensualmente al escritorio y reposando todo su cuerpo sobre el mismo continuo su delirio.  
-Porque ella te amaba y yo también te amo, no puedes tenernos a ambos y como de tener que elegir tú la escogerías a ella pues…la mate, ahora no se que hacer con el cuerpo- la expresión de Eren era el de un niño que no encuentra sus medias aun sabiendo que están en el primer cajón.  
-Tú la mataste tus limpias- Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Levi siguió con su lectura.  
-La mate por ti cariño ¿no quieres ni siquiera verla?  
-¿La mataste por mi o porque te lo dijeron las voces?- era ese el problema, el mayor estaba celoso de las voces, el joven sonrió y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo hasta la escena del crimen, sin mucho problema se deshicieron del cuerpo durante las noches. Llevaron el cadáver al sótano y lo cortaron en pedacitos para luego tirándolos por el retrete, la cabeza y el torso las hirvieron y se las dieron a los perros como se hace con la cabeza del cerdo.  
Un día después del hecho por la mañana Levi saludo a Eren con un beso pasional en el medio de las escaleras y delante de muchas mucamas, ese era el mejor saludo que el menor recibió en toda su vida; como llevado por un gran frenesí bajo las escaleras destapando cada mueble, ya no mas telas negras, ya no mas luto, Eren había tomado la iniciativa de remplazar a su hermano cosa que Levi agradeció, nada le llenaba mas el corazón que oír su risa.  
Los mese siguientes fueron un autentico paraíso, Eren y Levi se la pasaban en el jardín tomando sol o yendo al teatro, cada día era diferente al anterior y lleno de amables caricias, la casa estaba más bella sin el luto y la pareja disfrutaba de la jardinería, la psique de ambos parecía estable sobre todo la del menor que no ocultaba sus cicatrices y por primera vez en años gritaba y reía como un niño, las voces eran fácilmente calladas por un beso o un abrazo pero nunca más de eso, Levi creía que el joven era demasiado pequeño como para dar el siguiente paso.

Paris- Capital Francesa

-¿Mikasa que haces?- Armin se despertó al oír el ruido de una valija chocar contra la mesita de luz, los ex alumnos de la primaria Sina pasarían seis días en Francia recorriendo lugares turísticos antes de seguir por su recorrido de Europa, pero la joven tenía otros planes.  
-Regresa a dormir, volveré antes de que se vallan.  
-Pero mañana vamos al Euro Disney… ¿que puede ser más importante que Disney?- la muchacha no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, su amigo estaba esperando ese día desde que salieron de casa, no parecía tener dieciocho años más bien parecía tener diez. –Me voy a ver a Eren, volveré pronto con el- la mirada de Armin se volvió fría como su tono –Haz lo que quieras, yo no lo quiero ver mas, además no creo que regrese, es millonario ¿para que lo haría?, si lo traes ten la decencia de no viajar en el mismo vagón que nosotros, lastimarían a Marco- luego y simplemente ignorando el rostro dolido de Mikasa se dio vuelta y fingió dormir, lo que Eren había echo era imperdonable, todavía no sabía cómo era que el pecoso hubiera perdonado a Jean después de años de engaños.  
Mikasa abordo un tren de última hora y se dirigió hacia Costa Azul, Villa La Leopolda muy fácil de encontrar.

Mansión Villa La Leopolda – Villefranche sur Mer

Era muy temprano y el guardia de seguridad de la mansión no quería despertar a sus amos pero la insistencia de la joven asiática era tal que tuvo que hacerlo, por el intercomunicador logro convencer a una mucama que despertara al señor Ackerman.  
-¿¡Qué mierda quieres, son las cinco de la maña y es sábado!?- su tono era poco amigable  
-Señor tenemos una chica que afirma ser novia del señorito Eren- la sorpresa de Levi fue evidente pero más que sorpresa corrió por su ser una inmensa ira. - ¿Como se llama?- la respuesta lo dejo mas confundido aun pero igualmente fue a despertar al jovencito de ojos asimétricos - ¡Oi Eren despierta mocoso de mierda!- ese fue unos de los más feos despertar del joven que no entendía que era lo que había echo para merecer ese traro a esas horas de la madrugada -¿Qué pasa?- parecía un perrito mojado pero Levi no se dejo seducir por tanta ternura.  
-¿Conoces a una tal Mikasa… Ackerman? Esta fuera y dice ser tu novia  
-La deje cuando me fui a Italia, no sé que hace acá…  
El rostro del hombre hubiera hecho retroceder a un ejército bien armado en pocos minutos –Báñate y ve a mi despacho- El hombre le ordeno al guardia que la hiciera pasar por la puerta de servicio y que procurara no despertar a nadie, debía dejarla en su despacho y luego irse a su casa, eso le dio tiempo a darse una ducha rápida y prepararse mentalmente. Ya en el despacho se dio cuenta que ese sería un día largo, los ojos filosos y fríos de la joven le hicieron entender que no se iría con una simple palmadita en la espalda.  
-¿Quién mierda eres donde esta Eren?  
-Soy el dueño de esta casa y él se está bañando, ahora me gustaría saber que te trae a las cinco de la madrugad a mi casa un sábado…- el despacho era muy grande y el hombre se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras le indicaba a la joven que lo acompañara pero esta se sentó en uno bastante alejado.  
-Soy la novia de Eren y vengo a traerlo de nuevo a casa.  
-Eso es lo más repugnante que oí en mi vida, acaso crees que es un objeto, no puedes venir y decir "vengo a traerlo de vuelta" el chico tiene piernas y si no regreso por algo es, no tienes derecho de comportante así mocosa.- el rostro de Levi demostraba su asco hacia la actitud prepotente de la joven quien respondió con una mirada iracunda. La puerta se abrió y Eren entro como si nada pasara con solo un pantalón y secándose la cabeza con una toalla, la joven descubrió horrorizada las cicatrices de su amado pues sus encuentros sexuales habían sido casi siempre con ropa puesto que los padres de ella no debían saber lo que hacían en el cuarto, sería más fácil solo bajarse la remera y abrocharse un pantalón que vestirse de cero si los adultos irrumpían al cuarto.  
-¿¡TU MALDITO QUE LE HISTE A EREN!?- el joven se paro delante de ella y con una mirada vacía pregunto lo mismo que el mayor.  
-No me hiso nada esto me lo hice yo mismo ¿Qué haces aquí a tan temprano un sábado? Existe un invento llamado teléfono que sirve para comunicarse a distancia deberías usarlo de vez en cuando- era obvio que estaba molesto pero ella no se dejo intimar.  
-Vine a traerte de vuelta, debes regresar con nosotros- mientras hablaba se acercaba el joven –Nuestros compañeros están haciendo un tour por Europa en seis días nos iremos de Francia si nos vamos ahora podemos llegar al hotel antes que regresen de Disney- el joven no reacciono en lo mas mínimo, parecía un muñeco que no sentía el tacto tembloso de la mujer ni se compadecía ante su vos suplicante.  
-No regresare, esta es mi casa ahora- la joven no perdía sus esperanzas pues se lo llevaría a la fuerza de ser necesario, no le importaba que dijera el debía volver porque en el fondo sabia ser amada por el chico.  
-Mira no me interesa que te acostaras con Jean, hasta Marco los perdono, ven volvamos a casa, te ayudare a hacer tus maletas- tomo el brazo del joven y comenzó a andar pero él no se movió, sus ojos asimétricos se volvieron tan fríos que le helaron la sangre. –No seas egoísta Mikasa, no quiero volver, no tengo porque volver, no voy a ir contigo no te quiero, ni a ti ni a Jean ni a nadie en Alemania, este es mi hogar, este hombre es a quien amo, acéptalo soy gay y me quedare aquí en Francia te guste o no- la joven se aferro al pecho del joven entre mil lagrimas - No, no, no, no es cierto tu me amas yo soy la única que te puede hacer feliz, regresaras con migo te guste o no- maldijo al hombre detrás del joven mientras le dirigía la mas atroz de las miradas – Mikasa basta te estás humillando- la joven no perdería ante aquel tipo, en una acción demasiado repentina para que los hombres la vieran venir la muchacha beso al chico de una forma tan pasional que este se ruborizo veloz mente.  
Esto era más de lo que Levi podía soportar, no permitiría que una mocosa le quitara nuevamente a su esposo; Eren puso distancia entre ambos y miró al mayor, este se paro y tomo un cenicero de mármol, jugueteando con él se acerco a la asiática.  
-Sabes mocosa tuve que matar a una persona y desaparecer el cadáver de otra para estar a su lado ¿Qué te hace pensar que saldrás con vida de esta casa?- la mirada confundida de la joven fue rápidamente remplazada por una mirada de pánico al ser golpeada fuertemente con el pesado cenicero marmoleo.  
Mientras Levi golpeaba sin parar a la asiática Eren solo se limitaba a jugar con un hilo que se desprendió del almohadón del antiguo sillón, tras un buen rato el niño se acerco al hombre y le quito dulcemente el cenicero.  
Ambos se miraron por un rato que pareció eterno, Ere corrió los cabellos del hombre de su frente mientras con dulces besos limpiaba la sangre en sus manos y rostro. Levi decidió que el chico ya había crecido más en los últimos minutos de lo que lo haría en veinte años asique tomo con fuerza su cabello y devoro aquella boca con necesidad. Con todo el peso de su cuerpo lo tumbo sobre el charco de sangre aun caliente y comenzó a acariciar cada centímetro de su irregular piel. Entre beso y beso el menor luchaba por mantener una respiración regular pero sin lograrlo, sin notarlo se dejo llevar por la vida y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de su pareja, Levi bajo su mano hasta llegar a los pantalones del joven desabrochándolos mientras mordisqueaba con insistencia los pezones de este.  
De manera natural fueron perdiendo sus ropas pero ahora el cuerpo de Eren estaba bañado en la sangre que corría por la alfombra.  
-Hacerme el amor al lado del cadáver de mi ex, tú sí que sabes cómo enamorar a un chico- Levi quitó la alfombra cubriendo la mitad de cuerpo inerte a su lado y continuo con sus besos bajando por el pecho de este hasta llegar a su intimidad. Separando mas las piernas del joven comenzó a lamer su entrada mientras lo masturbaba, los movimientos frenéticos de menor y sus gemidos era música para Levi quien beso dulcemente la erección de su amado, con una lentitud exagerada comenzó a lamer su hombría al compas de los espasmos del chico.  
-Le-levi…no puedo mas- su vos era suplicante pero el mayor sabia que aun no estaba preparado, tomo con fuerza el cabello del castaño mientras sellaba sus gemidos con un beso feroz, introdujo sus dedos en la boca de este hasta producirle arcadas y luego cuando estuvieron bien húmedos paso a prepararlo. Al introducir sus falanges en el cuerpo del joven este arqueo su espalda con una mueca de dolor pero el moreno no se apiado de él y lo torturo con una insistencia feroz, al meter el tercer dedo los ojos del niño estaban recubiertos de lagrimas y supo que ese era el momento de hacer esa pregunta que rondaba por su mente.  
-¿Quiénes son Jean y Marco?- su respiración también estaba acelerada pero mucho menos que la del contrario quien le dedico una mirada de tristeza.  
-M-me a-acoste con Jean…aunque estuviera e-en pareja… con Marco. M-e-e avergüenzo…aa-aahh… tan-to…de eso…por…por favor…no los lastimes, aa-aaahh a-Jean; no le importe…nunca- sus palabras salían junto con cada gemido y suspiro mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.  
-Solo matare a quienes te quieran alejar de mi Eren- era cierto si ese tal Jean no pretendía nada con su amado entonces no tenia de que preocuparse.  
El mayor tomo con fuerza las piernas de su pareja y las levanto mientras las abría hasta dejar a la vista su entrada con una mirada lasciva se paso la lengua por los labios y miro aquellos hermosos ojos asimétricos que tanto le gustaban.  
-Si no eres virgen ya sabes que viene ahora…te va a doler un poco, aguanta- de una sola estocada entro dentro del joven quien levanto su espalda con un grito de dolor que sofoco mordiéndose el brazo, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el tapizado de la pared detrás de el. El hombre no se movió hasta que el chico estuviera cómodo, luego comenzó con un dulce y lento vaivén hasta dejarse llevar por los gemidos del otro. Si el amor podía manifestarse tendría esa forma.  
Ambos llegaron al clímax terminando con un fuerte abraso, aun entrelazados Eren acarició la cabeza de la única persona que amaba en este mundo, la cual descansaba en su cuello.  
Aun con la respiración irregular Levi salió del chico mientras besaba su cuello y le susurraba dulces palabras al oído

" _Nos está mirando… ¡quítale los ojos!"_

Eren apretó mas su eterno abraso, se sentía observado, era incomodo y estaba arruinando su éxtasis final. No tardo mucho en percatarse de la aterradora mueca de dolor del cadáver de Mikasa que aun estaba a su lado mirándolos, el rostro de Eren se volvió inexpresivo, odiaba a aquella mujer egoísta.  
-¿Que hacemos con su cadáver?- la pregunta de Eren sorprendió a Levi quien se había olvidado por completo que acaba de cometer otro asesinado -La están esperando en Paris, deberíamos fingir un asalto y bueno ¿debemos tener alguien a quien inculpar no? Capas esa empleada que tanto te mira- Eren se refería a una jovencita a la cual había sorprendido regalarle dulces miradas a su pareja, Levi se paso pensativo la mano sobre el pelo mientras se sentaba sobre las caceras del Cataño.  
-¿Podríamos decir que mientras bajamos a recibir a tu amiga escuchamos un ruido y al entrar al despacho encontramos a la mucama robando y matando a tu amiga?...no…deberíamos hacer diferente, un choque, tenemos muchos autos, solo debemos ponerla en el asiento y simular un choque, prenderemos fuego el auto- el plan termino por cobrar forma rápidamente, era increíble la gran cantidad de ideas que se podían sacar de las películas.  
Subieron a Mikasa a uno de los autos de servicio mientras todo dormán. Mientras Eren se encaraba de eso Levi limpio con alcohol la alfombra y el piso, también el cenicero, a todo le dio una última pasada de lavandina para borrar todas la huellas digitales, incluyendo al cuerpo, de esta manera seria mas incendiadle. Ambos manejaron hasta la carretera y empujaron el auto por una bajada muy empinada, la explosión fue causada por el corto circuito que le provocaron a la batería del auto, un par de sobornos a algunos policías y peritos y todo listo, en todos los diarios Europeos se dijo que la joven se durmió al volante y desafortunadamente el auto que le había prestado su amigo de la infancia se prendió fuego.  
Pocos días después recibieron la visita de Armin, Jean y Marco quienes fueron a compartir su dolor con Eren olvidando sus rencores, el muchacho era muy bueno fingiendo aunque un par de lagrimas eran autenticas, pero más por la culpa que sentía al ver a Marco que por su ex novia.  
Luego de la partida de estos nadie volvió a mencionar el tema y todo volvió a la "normalidad".


	3. Epilogo

Epilogo

Hacía ya un año desde que Eren mantenía relaciones sexuales con su pareja y todos en la casa habían aceptado su relación, la alta sociedad Parisina también termino por tolerarlo puesto que el gran parecido de Eren con Arman hubiera sucintado el mismo resultado en cualquier otra pareja, parecía como si hubiera vuelto a la vida más joven y sano.  
La pareja decidió visitar cada hotel que poseían por lo cual tuvieron mil vacaciones en lugares sumamente hermosos. Eren reanudo la correspondencia con su familia adoptiva y con sus amigos, incluyendo Marco con quien se disculpo hasta el hartazgo.

Sicilia- Italia

Las aguas cristalinas del Mediterráneo tenían un efecto milagroso sobre la desequilibrada psique del joven, hacia tanto que no se lastimaba que casi no recordaba a que se debían sus marcas, ya no tenía episodios depresivos ni intentos de suicidio.  
-Leviiiii, ven al aguaaa! – los gritos alegres del joven solo despertaban aun mas amor en el hombre quien se dispuso a alcanzarlo, dejo su libro en la reposera cuando vio una luz parpadeante, Eren tenía un mensaje de texto, para ellos era algo natural leerse la correspondencia mutuamente, ambos tenían un completo control de los movimientos del otro pues sus celos no les permitían confiar en terceros.

"Hola Eren, soy Erwin Smith ¿me recuerdas? Te di clases de pintura hace unos años y bueno, quería saber cómo estabas, pensé en ti en estos días, capas podamos tener un pequeño re encuentro, si quieres obvio, conozco un hotel que seguro te gustara.  
Llámame"

Era la primera vez que Eren recibía un mensaje de ese tipo que debía ser parte de su pasado asique Levi tomo su sugerencia por buena contesto el mensaje.

"Hola, ahora no estoy en la ciudad pero regresare en cinco días, si quieres podemos vernos"

La respuesta no tardo en llegar, era la dirección del hotel al cual Levi iría en cinco días para conocer al ex de su amado.

Cuando llegaron al norte de Italia, su última parada antes de regresar a Alemania Eren fue directo a la casa de su tía mientras Levi le dijo que iría a revisar unas cuentas bancarias. Llegar al hotel de Erwin fue muy fácil y por surte era uno de esos con temáticas rusticas alejados de todo y subió a la habitación donde el otro hombre llegaría en pocos minutos.  
La sorpresa le hombre rubio no se hiso esperar cuando en vez de ver al chico asustadizo de ojos asimétricos se encontró con un joven empresario de ojos afilados.  
-Creo que se equivoco de habitación señor.  
-¿Eres Erwin Smith?  
-Si pero como…  
-Entonces no me equivoque, tome asiento- compartieron la mesa de la habitación y Levi dejo el celular de Eren sobre la mesa mientras le tendía una copa de vino previamente servida.  
-Veo que tiene el celular de Eren ¿es acaso su padre?- El hombre sabia que cuando se acostó con el chico este era menor de edad y temía un juicio por pedofilia asique se apresuro a dar unos sorbos al vino tinto para calmarse.  
-Por surte no soy su padre, eso me haría un pervertido, vera yo soy su…pareja, aunque no estemos legalmente casados…aun- la mirada de Levi era fría como el hielo y el rubio a pesar de esta se relajo notablemente, el moreno le dio un sorbo al vino.  
-Me gustaría saber que clase de relación tiene e usted con mi esposo- Erwin se acomodo en la silla y haciendo gala de su superioridad física tomo termino su copa.  
-Cuando Eren llego a Torino le di un curso de pintura…y algo mas- era tan arrogante que Levi ya podía sentir su victoria en las manos.  
-Mi idea era venir aquí y amenazarlo pero ahora veo que tuve una muy buena idea al preferir el veneno- el hombre hablaba como si del clima se tratara, el rubio no escondió su sorpresa  
-¿Veneno, de que rayos habla?- Levi sonrió y con una mirada sugerente agrego para finalizar su conversación  
-¿Su madre no le enseño a no beber de una botella que no hayan abierto delante de tus ojos?  
El veneno comenzó a hacer efecto provocando un derrame interno en el sistema digestivo del hombre, mientras Levi borraba todo rastro de su estadía en ese lugar. Antes de irse dejo algunas prendas femeninas para que creyeran que lo mato una prostituta.

Karlsruhe- Alemania

Durante el viaje de regreso al aeropuerto la radio daba la noticia de un profesor de artes plásticas asesinado por una prostituta e un hotel rustico Italiano, Eren reconoció el nombre del difunto antes de que el locutor terminara de pronunciarlo, sin más preámbulos el chico cambio la estación de la radio de a.m a f.m.  
-Oh mira Levi ¡a canción que pasaron en la boda!- la canción resonó en todo el coche deportivo  
-Tu amigo Marco se veía muy feliz  
-¡Pues obvio! Jean y Marco siempre soñaron con una boda al aire libre jajaja  
-¿Y tu donde te gustaría casarte Eren?  
-En la playa- el tono del joven era soñador y su mente se fue divagando.

Mansión Villa La Leopolda – Villefranche sur Mer

El viaje desde Alemania a Costa Azul fue muy placentero, al llegar Eren corrió al cuarto de su hermano que ahora compartía con Levi y se tiro en la cama riendo.  
Levi lo miraba desde el marco con una mirada lasciva y sugerente a lo que el joven reacciono de inmediato poniéndose en cuatro y moviendo las caderas invitando al mayor a la cama.

Sus respiraciones acompasadas a causa del reciente orgasmo eran el único sonido en la habitación, el cuerpo de Levi descansaba pesantemente sobre el de Eren quien acariciaba sus cabellos morenos, la vista del chico se perdió en aquellas nubes tan bien pintadas en el techo.

" _Te hace el amor en el cuarto de su esposo muerto ¿es que entiendes que eres solo un remplazo?"_

Eren se estremeció levemente, Levi ya sabía a que se debía esta reacción asique tomo en sus manos el rostro del menor y beso cada uno de sus ojos con mucha delicadeza.  
-Estos ojos que tienes son tan hermosos, nunca me canso de mirarlos, eres el ser más perfecto que vi en mi vida- con ese gesto las voces se callaron inmediatamente – Eren…mataría a mil personas más por ti.  
-Y yo moriría por ti mi amor.

Con un beso pasional sellaron esa promesa de sangre al tiempo que Levi sacaba de su bolsillo un anillo plateado, con una mirada llena de amor coloco la joya en el dedo del joven, ese seria su pacto de amor eterno.

Fin


End file.
